The Assignment
by andbeyond
Summary: This is not what I had planed. I knew what I wanted to be since I was young, but now I'm not so sure. I know what my heart is telling me, but what will it do to the people that I love and care about. My new dream is not a safe one, and it's one where I can't have friends. Is it worth it? Will my work be everything that I dreamed it would be?
1. Disappointment

Silence filled the air.

I took a deep breath. This is what I have waited for; this is why I gave up my dream to be lawyer. I wanted to be in the action, not just talking about it. I want to remember this moment, the darkness of the room, the sweet smell of vanilla. I looked around the square room I was in; there were two big black doors on the wall opposite from where I stood. I looked to the right of me and saw a mirror. I made my way over there and took a look at my appearance. My long brown hair was down and it draped over my shoulders. I saw the tight black tank top I wore in the mirror as well. I looked down and saw my black studded belt, and black skinny jeans.

I glanced at my appearance once more before I made my way over to the great brown desk in the center of the room, and sat in one of the black leather seats. I looked down at my feet and waited. I had been admiring my black heals with many intricate straps when two men opened the huge doors and entered the room; they were both wearing a traditional black suit and tie. One of them carried a brief case and I took a deep breath.

There it is. I'm ready. I'm ready to face whatever they are sending me out to do.

The man with the brief case set it loudly on the desk, he took a seat and slowly clicked opened the two tabs that were securing it. As the case opened I remembered when I realized that this is what I wanted to do with my life.

I was in my first year at Brown University and I was listening to one of my Professor's give a lecture on the time and dedication that it will take to become a great lawyer. She kept repeating that the sole job of a lawyer was to give justice to the people who deserved it. But that's not what I wanted to do. I wanted to protect people from criminals, not defend them once they have been wronged. After that lecture the way I looked at my future changed and I just couldn't see myself in a court room anymore. It's not what I wanted, so after my second semester I dropped out and went to train to protect people.

No, I'm not a cop or anything like that. After I left Brown I went to a place where I was trained to fight. I have been training and waiting for this moment for what seems like my whole life, even when I didn't know it. I learned both mental and physical agility. I learned how to box and how to shot firearms. I was specially trained for high danger missions, so I could only guess what I would be sent out in the real world to do. I am tired of training, I want to put my knowledge to good use and enter the field of the real world.

"Ms. Tate." The man that remained standing said. I looked at him and nodded and he smiled back at me. I then turned my focus on the man who sat before me. "Hello Ms. Tate, my name is Jeremy and I'm, in the easiest way to put it, your boss. I hand out the assignments to everyone who is in my division." I sat up at straighter trying to prove that I am strong and I am ready, after all I have to impress him. "Your record is outstanding." He said as he looked at, what I assumed to be, my records from my lessons. I smiled at him and placed my hands on my lap and I interlaced them together. "Thank you." I stated. He looked up, his eyes narrowed at me, analyzing me.

After a brief moment of silence, he spoke. "I think that I have a perfect assignment for you." I smiled at him and waited for him to continue. He broke eye contact with me and looked back into his brief case. He shuffled some files around before he found whatever he was looking for. He then placed a yellow folder on the desk and slowly slid it to me. I reached forward slightly and grabbed it with my right hand. I placed it in my lap and opened it slowly. My stomach dropped with disappointment and my smile faulted.

Really? This? They want me to do this? This must be some sort of joke. That is not what I had in mind at all! That's not what I have been training for the past three years for. Not this. Why? Why are they doing this to me?

"Is there something wrong?" Jeremy asked. I looked up at him and slightly tilted my head to the right while I raised both of my eyebrows. "It's just not what I was expecting." I answered honestly, trying to keep my cool.

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"I don't know something with a bit more action or thrill."

"You will be surprised by what this specific task requires."

"What's the reason that you picked me for this job?" I asked. I wanted to know, I needed to know. I had been nothing but an excellent student. What did I do to deserve this? Jeremy squinted his eyes at me before he spoke. "Honestly because you are a girl."

My mouth fell open. What? WHAT? Really, that's the reason? How more sexist could they be? I know that I am one of ten girls who were in my class, but to give it to me just because of that doesn't seem fair. "Excuse me?" I asked, trying hard to keep clam.

"The last five people who have been assigned this subject have all failed, and they have all been male. We thought that it would be a better fit and the subject would maybe more willing to behave if the person keeping him in control was female." Jeremy tried to explain.

I looked at him still appalled at his first statement. "I didn't go through everything just so I could be some sort of babysitter!" I exclaimed. I had lost my temper, but I didn't care. "Don't think of it as baby sitting, you will become the subjects personal body-guard so to say."

Body guard. That's not much better I will still have to deal with my subject. "I wanted to protect people." I stated. "And you will be." I scoffed at his remark. Jeremy placed his hand on the desk loudly. "Ms. Tate, you may not be shooting guns and be surrounded by danger, saving people left and right but you will still be protecting people." He stated. "Protecting who? A washed up pop star that completely shut down when his girlfriend cheated on him?" I asked. Jeremy simply nodded in reply.

"You can either take this assignment or leave. This is the first assignment given to you are you are already complaining? If you do this, and you prove that this is what you want to be doing then I can promise you that you can pick your next assignment."

I looked at him, skeptically, but he seemed like he was serious. I should believe him, and I defiantly do not want to leave. I sighed and looked down at my clenched hands. "What will I have to do?" I asked. "Protect him; make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid to harm him or others."

"And where would I be staying, this assignment isn't close." I stated. He smirked at me. "All those arrangements are currently being made." He paused for a moment. "So I take it that you accept."

"Yes, I accept."

"Great." He said. "Okay, here is what is to be expected, you won't contact anyone from here unless there has been some change, mishap, or you want to give up." He explained. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "I never give up." I stated. "I know." He replied.

"Now, Ms. Tate there is a plane waiting to take you to your destination." I nodded, handed Jeremy the file back to him and he tucked back into his brief case and stood to leave the room. I ran my fingers slowly through my hair, pushing it away from my face and turned to leave to room. Jeremy didn't say anything, the only noise in the room was the clicking of my heals on the floor and the slam of the door as I made my way into the hall.

I found my way back to my room quickly, I packed my bag. In one hour there was a knock on my door and a man said that my car was ready. I followed him out to and stepped into a sleek black car. The drive to the airport was short and silent, this was common around here, no one was social, there was no such thing as friends because you never knew what would happened to a person once they would be placed on a mission.

There will be no danger on this one though. All that I have to do is make sure that some spoiled kid who has everything doesn't throw it all away because he got his heart broken. Well get over it, we all have been through things. Suck it up and move on, that's what I did. Well I can't do anything about it now. No matter how much I don't like it, this is my assignment and my ticket to doing the job that I truly want to do.

All that I have to do is fix him. How hard will that be? I'll just act like how I was before I was trained; warm, kind, and understanding. I will be done with the subject before he even knows that he has changed. I'm good at that.

Eddie Duran, I hope you are prepared.

* * *

Author's note:

So I randomly had this idea awhile back, and I finally got to write it down. I know that this chapter is short, but I'm just not sure if I should continue or not. I also can't decide if this is even a good idea or not. What do you think? I know Loren is different in this story and I hope that you are okay with that. I'm really sorry if this sucks! Please Review, favorite, and follow (That is of course if you think that this is actually any good) Thanks for reading, and I'll update my other stories soon.

Dis clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the Characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	2. Meeting the subject

I stepped off of the plane and took a deep breath. I'm here. I made my way quickly to the baggage claim and started to look for my suitcase. After a few moments, I found it and grabbed it with my right hand taking it off of the rack. I brushed my hair over to my left shoulder and started to make my way to the main doors, I could hear the clicking of my black heals against the white tile floor. I stepped outside and took in the sight before me.

The sun was shining brightly with a few white fluffy clouds dancing along the sky in an elegant way. I walked to the end of the curb and raised my right hand in the air. I hated doing this, it always makes me feel weird, signaling a taxi. I had my hand raised in the air for a minute before a maroon and white airport taxi rolled up beside me. The driver stepped out of his car, opened the trunk, placed my suitcase in there, and then opened my door for me.

I might as well start to get into character, after all this is just an assignment. I sat down in the taxi seat and handed the driver a slip of paper which contained my desired destination. He read it, handed it back to me, and then drove away from the curb.

Another new town, but they all seem the same now. They all have the same type of people and the same feeling; that I don't belong. I looked out the car window as I saw flashing bits of color speed by me. Soon the driver announced that we have reached the place.

I looked out at where I will be living for who knows how long. I was nice and quaint, but I knew that I will soon hate it. That was one of the problems with me when I was in training, I would always get bored living in the same place, and doing the same thing. But that was also one of the reasons why I became one of the best in my class; because I can adapt to survive and I never want to get comfortable.

I took my suit case from the man and paid him for his services with money I found in my black side bag that the agency had provided. I still don't understand this trip. My people deal with infiltrating dangers people and situations, not watching over some middle-aged child who probably can't even function without help from his employees.

When I was younger one of my good friends was and Eddie Duran fan. Melissa would always talk about his music that is until he switched the style of his sound and lost everything, including what everyone thought was the 'perfect' girl for him, Chloe.

There is no such thing as a perfect person, but that maybe why people are so fascinated with each other. If we were all the same then we would have no need to create friends and relationship with people. We as humans look at the flaws in people around us or try to see what makes them special, we all strive for perfection, but it's an unreachable goal created to make us work harder. I don't work for perfection, I work for myself.

My work is my life now, and there is no going back.

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. There was a TV placed on top of the dresser on the wall across from the bed, the bathroom was small but it will do, after all I don't need much. I got up off of the bed and put on some comfy clothes, gray sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt. I then found a few ponytails in my suitcase and put my hair in a bun, on top of my head.

I turned on the TV and crawled into bed, after a few moments I fell asleep. I welcomed the rest, and partly wished when I would wake that this all would have been a dream, that tomorrow I would being going in to get my assignment, because honesty anything would have been better than this.

* * *

Light slowly began to creep through the sheer curtain and I awoke to my alarm. It was seven in the morning, I had to be at work at eight thirty, but I doubted that the subject will even be up by then. I slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, reached over to the night stand to grab my phone and then walked over to my suit case. I grabbed my clothes and then made my way to the bathroom. I unlocked my phone and turned on some of my music and I quietly began to sing to it. I hadn't done this in such a long time, mostly because it was not allowed in training. We couldn't do anything that our teachers deemed normal, and singing to music was one of the things that normal people do, and we are not that. None of us are normal.

I forgot how easy it is to motivate yourself when you have a distraction like music. Before I knew it I had finished straitening my hair and pinned back a small section of the front of my head so it wouldn't fall in front of my face. I also had put on an outfit very similar to the one I was wearing yesterday because all of my clothes looked the same. It made me look tough and intimidating, and that's what I needed, even if I'm not really like that. I put a small amount of eyeliner and mascara on before stepping out of my hotel.

I looked up into the sky and prayed that today will go by fast. I looked in front of me and saw a black convertible parked on the side of the road, the company issued car. I walked to the door and entered to pass code on the small buttons by the handle of the driver's door. It opened and I sat down. I closed the door and pressed the Start Engine button. The company no longer issued cars that required key, because they could easily become lost or taken and there are more than a few times where no one can know that we have in our back seat. I shuffled through the functions on the car until I found the address of my work, which had been preprogrammed by the company. I pressed my foot on the break and put the car in drive. Here goes noting.

Thirty minutes. That's how long that my drive is. Not that my hotel is far away or anything, just the stupid LA traffic is horrible. Do they honestly not know how to drive? I tapped my right hand on the steering wheel, waiting to turn into the parking lot. My light turned green and I made a left turn, I found a parking spot, got out of my car and then locked it before I entered the building.

I looked at the small entrance and noticed a brown podium with a man with standing behind it. He wore a black suit, but no tie. His white button shirt was slightly a skewed on his torso. He looked down at a booklet on his podium, and rubbed his face with both of his hands trying to wake him up. He slowly looked up and saw that I had arrived. I slightly smiled at him but he didn't even try to regain his composure. He brought his left hand to his forehead and ran it through his short sandy blond hair. "You must be Ms. Tate." He stared as he looked me and then his black wrist watch glancing at the time.

"Please call me Loren."

He opened his eyes slightly more to get a better look at me. I smiled sweetly and nodded my head. "Good luck." The man stated. The smile that was on my face slowly started to disappear. "You will need it." He added dryly. Then the man took a few steps back from the podium and started to make his way to the elevator. He pressed the top circular button and waited for it to arrive. I walked closer to him and waited. "Thanks." I muttered.

Ding. The elevator had arrived and I walked into the small compartment. I stood there for a moment before the doors closed, and I slowly began to move upwards. The ride wasn't long, considering I was going to the top floor. Of course he lived in a pent house, how cliché. When the doors opened once more, I stepped out and made my way to the only other door that was placed in a tan and brown hallway.

I knocked on the big black door and waited, and waited. Nothing. Crap. I took a bobby pin out of my hair, and started to pick the lock. In less than a minute I heard the click that told me it worked. I then placed the pin back in my hair, turned the sliver knob and opened the door.

I didn't see anyone. I made my way around the messy and disorganized first floor. I looked at the clothes scattered all around with crumpled up pieces of paper randomly placed on the floor near the sleek black piano in the corner of the main room. I proceeded through the hallway and walked past the kitchen that was also a mess, but I didn't see any sign of my subject until I walked by the bathroom. At first I walked past, but then I turned around and peered into the open doorway. I saw a man staring into his reflection and examining a fresh cut on the bottom of his lip; it was slowly dripping a small amount of blood. Great, this is who I am supposed to protect? A person who spends his nights getting into bar fights and walking up hung over, if he has even gone to bed yet. By the looks of the dark bags under his eyes, I could conclude that my second guess was probably correct. I coughed slightly so he would notice that he is no longer alone. He suddenly brought his attention to me.

"Who the hell are you?"

I pressed my lips together and raised my left eyebrow. Really? He truly doesn't have any manners, just one of the things I will need to fix. I didn't say anything and he glared into my features. After a moment he huffed and then walked past me, through the door way and back into his living room. I followed. "They sent you?" He asked raising his voice ever so slightly and I didn't answer once again.

Eddie sat down on his sleek leather couch and placed his feet on a small section of the glass coffee table that was covered in pieces of meals he had eaten over the past week. I suppressed a gag at the sight of these things. "And they expect you to help me?" He asked, astonished. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and nodded once. "Wow, at least the others had some meat on them to make them appear strong and threatening." He added. "They looked like they could through a punch at least."

"Don't tempt me." I stated, my voice sounded harsh, but that's not what I wanted, I already know that force and threats don't work on him, hence my different plan. His eyebrows rose up at my reply and he slightly leaned forward. "I would like to see you try." There was a hit of darkness spreading about his features now, or at least more than there was before. "I won't unless I have to." I added, trying to keep my tone in a sweeter manner. He leaned back on the couch and tilted his head so it rested on the ledge behind him.

"You can't help me. No one can."

* * *

Authors note:

So, I decided to add another chapter, I know that there are some mistakes, but I will fix them later. Do you like it? I know a few of you have reviewed on the previous chapter and thank you for that, they are lovely to read. Do you still think that I should continue with this story? I will if you guys let me know what you think! Thank you for spending time to read this story! Please review favorite and follow but that is only if you like it! Thanks so much! :)

Dis clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


	3. My plan

This is going to be a long day.

The way Eddie was acting was something similar to what I imagined him to be like; I just didn't think that in the matter of the first five minutes he would be sitting on the couch covering his face with both of his hands and lightly crying.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and draped it over to the right side before I made my way to an open spot on the couch. I sat down and looked at him better now. Along with the bloody lip he also had black eye. Yep, he was in a fight that much was obvious. But with who? And that's what I need to know. If I have been sent here to fix him, I need to know what made him this way, and I need to full story; not the crap on the gossip sites 'claiming' what happened. I needed to hear it from him.

Eddie slowly raised his head and turned slightly to the right to look at me. I attempted to smile sweetly, but he just scoffed and turned the other way. Still so rude. I wanted to ask him the questions that were racing through my mind, but I also have to take into account that if I bombard him with them now, he first of all won't trust me to give me honest answers, and then even later on he won't want to talk.

Friendship, that's the first step to recovery.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked as I stood off of the couch, and lightly brushed my hands over my thighs. He nodded his head no, still not looking at me. "I haven't either, so why don't I go make us some food?" I asked and he only nodded once in agreement. I turned and made my way in to the kitchen. All that I have to be is friendly; that won't be to hard right? I once had friends, but I haven't seen them in three years. I wish I could, but I know the danger that it would put them in because once you commit to the agency then they are your family and you can't go back, no matter how much you want.

Crap. I forgot how much of a total disaster the kitchen was, it was extremely worse than the room I had just left. Well guess if I want to be able to actually cook anything editable then I will have to clean before. I took a deep breath and then began. Why does this job feel more like I am his maid than bodyguard? I put the past few dirty dishes into the dishwasher and I heard the TV turn on. I made my way back to the living room to make sure that he was okay. I didn't see him until I walked around the ledge; he was curled up in a ball, most likely asleep. The alcohol had finally caught up with him. I raised my eyebrows and brushed my right hand against my forehead. I then made my way back to the kitchen can now proceeded to cook. I looked at the ingredients around the black and white granite counter tops. Cinnamon rolls, that's what I'll make after all everyone always loves them.

After about an hour of cooking the food was finished, and the kitchen was clean. You could now see the shining stainless steel appliances and the glimmering countertops. There, maybe this will help. I made my way over to a small table and began to set it. I looked through the cabinets to find his white square plates, intricate designed silverware, and his tall sleek looking glasses.

Once I place the warm rolls on to the table as well as the other objects, I decided that it was time to wake him up. This will be fun, not. I made my way into the room only hearing my steps and deep breaths that were coming from the direction of the couch. I turned to face him and sat on the spear section of couch by his head. "Eddie, the foods done." I stated and grunted in reply. Silence fell between us for a few moments. I shifted my weight and slowly began to stand. "Well I am hungry so I'm going to eat." I stated and turned to walk to the kitchen; I'm not going to wait for him.

"What did you make?" He asked with a husky voice still trying to gain full conciseness. I turned around at the sound of his voice and saw that he leaned against the kitchen doorframe rummaging his right hand through his brown hair. "Cinnamon rolls." He nodded and began to walk into further into the room, but he stopped suddenly. I could see his head moving from the right to the left and then back again. "You cleaned too?" He asked. "Yep."

"Why?" He asked. "Because like it or not I have to spend time here too and I couldn't cook food with the mess everywhere; so I cleaned it up." I explained and Eddie smirked in my direction before he sat down at the table and began to dish out food for himself. I joined him. We ate in silence. I glanced at my phone while Eddie helped himself to another serving of the rolls. I noticed that my calendar had been updated so it was no longer just my schedule; but Eddies too. I guess his plans are my plans. I looked briefly at what was on the schedule for today. He has a meeting with Jake at one. I placed my phone back on to the table and looked up at Eddie.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked even though I already knew, after all friends don't know their friends schedule unless they tell them. He glanced up from his plate and narrowed both of his eyes at me. "You don't know?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Really? Nothing? The other people tried to remind me every five seconds of where I needed to be and where I need to stay away from."

Now I was confused. No one ever told me that Eddie wasn't allowed to go to certain places; they just said to protect him. Maybe they thought that it would be obvious of where not to let him go; but it wasn't, at least not yet.

"I have to go to Jake's." He admitted after a few moments of silence. Wow so he actually told me; that's a surprise. I nodded and start to clear my dishes as Eddie finished off his last few bites of his cinnamon roll. Once he was done he put the dishes into the dishwasher and then slowly made his way back to the living room and regained his previous position on the couch.

For the next hour he watched TV and I kept quiet, I didn't want to annoy him with my presence. I looked at the time and knew that in twenty minutes we needed to be at Jake's office. I don't know what the meeting is about, probably something about trying to restart his career once more after how many attempts, but his fan base is gone and moved onto the next 'superstar'. The only time that his name appears in the media is when he does something stupid; which is often. After a few more moments Eddie sat up and looked at the dusty piano in the corner of the room. He made his way over to it, and I leaned forward slightly on the chair I sat on to see what he was doing.

He opened up the piano bench and shuffled through some sheets of paper, and he grabbed about six of them and placed them into his pocket. "I need to go." He said, and I once again nodded. I needed to know that I am spending my time to fix someone who wants to be fixed, because if they don't want to get better then I would be wasting my time. I walked over to him and grabbed my keys out of my pocket. "Alright, let's go."

"You're driving?" He asked? And I raised my left eyebrow up. "Yeah, how else would we get there?" I asked. "You do know I have a driver right?" He asked, I slightly tilted my head to the left and looked up at him. "Of course I know that, but if I'm in the car I need to be driving." I stated.

That was true. I can't ride in a car unless I am in control of the vehicle; I have been this way for as long as I could remember. Melissa always assumed that it had something to do with my dad, but I don't think so; I think that it is just because I have been one my own for so long I didn't have anyone to ride in the car with, so sitting in the passenger's seat would just be incredibly strange.

Eddie didn't say anything, he just turned and walked out of the door and I followed. I showed him to my car. The ride didn't take nearly as long as the one to his place. I parked the car and we both got out. Now I'm his personal driver, great. Well I did offer to drive, but still, I'm babysitting him. Eddie stepped out of the car and I rolled my eyes. I then took a deep breath; enjoying a moment to myself. I then slowly opened my door and locked the car. We made our way to Jake office but before we entered there was a swarm of people standing outside the main doors. I quickly stepped in front of Eddie to block the press and I grabbed his left arm with my right hand and lead him though the crowd. Once the people had disappeared he yanked his arm out of my grasp. I looked at his curiously.

"I can protect myself." He stated coldly. I glared at him and squinted my eyes in his direction. I know that he couldn't. If he could why would I be here right now? I would be on some other mission where I could actually be doing something that I liked and not this. Hell, I wish he could talk care of himself, but that is clearly not possible by how much of an emotional wreck he has been just this morning. From pissed to depressed to okay and then back to pissed.

Eddie entered the office and I walked in behind him. He and Jake started to get to business right away and I stood in the corner, crossed my arms in front of my chest, and my right leg over my left as I waited for their meeting to come to an end. After about thirty minutes into it, the door Eddie and I had entered through flung open.

A woman stood there. She wore white skinny jeans and a pink sparkly top. Just from this I could already tell what kind of person she is. She is a bitch, and not just a bitch, but the queen bitch. I glanced over at Eddie who's face had narrowed and now shown an extreme amount if pain; it looked like he had just gotten stabbed. I looked back over at this woman as she dramatically flipped her hair over her right shoulder with right hand. I recognized who this was. No one other than the infamous Chloe Carter, Eddie's ex. I stepped out of the corner and blocker her pathway. I don't know everything thing that happened between them, but I can conclude that it did not end on a good note. But no relationship ever does after all it is ending.

"Get out of my way." She stated. I crossed my arms and looked into her eyes. "No." I replied. Her head jerked back slightly, causing her long curly blond hair to fall so it was all behind her back, at my firmness and the toughness in my voice. It was something she didn't have. She could play the whole begging angle but she didn't really scare anyone. That's my job.

"Get out of my way before I make you." She stated once more before she tried to swiftly step to my right and side step me. This plan failed as I expected her movement before she completed it. "Who do you think you are?" She asked. Does she want to get punched? "No one." I replied, attempting to keep my cool. I shouldn't even be wasting my time talking to her; she needs to leave before my subject has a mental break down. "You need to leave; you're not supposed to be here." I added.

"I can be here if I want to be here." She stated. Wow, that line? Really? I thought that she would have been more creative than that. "You need to leave before I make you leave." I stated once more. She crossed her arms so they were matching mine. Now she's copying me? Can she sink any lower? I can tell though that she is not going to back down, I need to get her out of here.

I glanced behind me and saw that Jake had taken a spot in front of Eddie holding onto both of his arms as he harshly whispered something, which I couldn't hear, to him. I looked forward and saw a cocky Chloe shifting her weight onto her left leg and sitting into her hip. I uncrossed my arms and ran my fingers through my hair. "This is your last warning." She narrowed her eyes, testing me. She doesn't believe that I will force her to leave. How wrong she is.

I looked at the ground and moved my hair over to my left shoulder, giving her some time to think that she won. She stood up straight and smiled victoriously. I looked back up at her and smirked, giving into my anger. I noticed that this caused her smile to falter. I lifted my right arm up, and before she had time to react my fist made contact with her face.

And that felt good.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here it is, I know that there are mistakes and I will fix them later. I hope that you all like it. I'm not very happy with it... But I decided that I should get it out there. I wont be updating for a while because I have a ton of stuff to do this weekend, but I will write when I can. I know that I have asked this before, but should I keep going? Because I'm still not so sure about this idea. I sort of know where I want this story to go but I am not a hundred percent sure yet, and I guess that sort of freaks me out, because I normally know. So what do you think? Keeping going? And thank you to all who reviewed on the previous chapters it means so much! Please favorite and follow!

andbeyond


	4. First Step

I looked down at my slightly pink knuckles and smiled to myself. Yep, she defiantly was not expecting that. I glanced at the floor and saw a somewhat distorted Chloe attempting to regain her stance.

"You need to leave." I stated once more. Her eyes glared into me and I never broke eye contact with her; I didn't even blink. I narrowed my eyes a small amount more, letting her know that I am in no way shape or form, going to back down. Once she regained her previous position she attempted to make another break for Eddie. I grabbed her left forearm with my right hand when she started to walk past me. I pushed her back slightly so she was in front of me once more. I gripped her arm tighter and looked into her features. Shock resonated on them. I then suddenly swung my arm to the back, up and over; causing Chloe to flip and land flat on her back.

If she is smart; she will give up now.

Chloe let go of my arm once she landed on the hard floor. I took both of my arms and crossed them in front of my chest. I haven't even started yet. But I have to stop, sadly. I know after this movement that she will leave; after all I know she won't want to damage her look anymore then I already did. She stood up from the ground after a few minutes and huffed loudly before she stomped out of the room. Wow, she is immature. I watched her peacefully as she slammed the door behind her. Good, finely, she is gone. I smiled and ran my fingers through the ends of my hair and made my way back to the corner where I was before this whole ordeal happened. I leaned against the wall and looked over at Jake and Eddie.

Jake had released Eddie's arm from his grasp and both of the men were staring at me. This I was used to. When I was in training none of the guys every wanted to fight me because as they put it they didn't want to hit a girl. Please, like I can't take a hit. Eventually they got over that, but they still didn't want to fight me; because they knew that I was going to win. I always win.

"So, you said something about Eddie doing some interviews?" I asked, trying to force them to stop looking at me. Jake was the first to react; he slightly jerked his head back and blinked, bringing him back to his surroundings. "Right, so, um." He said as he walked over to his computer and tried to focus back on business. Eddie however kept staring at me, his mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were focused in on me.

"Eddie, man, did you hear what I just said?" Jake asked as he lightly hit Eddie's left bicep. "What?" He asked and faced Jake. "Yeah man, I heard you." He added, and Jake nodded before he continued to speak.

The meeting continued for another forty five minutes and but the time Eddie and I were leaving the number of photographers had increased, probably due to the fact the Chloe left her extremely upset with a bruised cheek. This time I didn't attempt to grab Eddie, I just focused on making him a clear path. After a few moments of pushing our way through the mob of people yelling out random questions, we made it back to my car. I unlocked it quickly and we both got in. I started the car and drove away from the office. Silence filled the air once again.

"I didn't know you had that in you." Eddie stated. I looked over to my right and saw Eddie looking out of his window. I looked back at the road and tapped my left thumb on the wheel. "I know." I replied.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Eddie turned and looked at me. I could tell that he was analyzing me, trying to figure me out. But he won't, after all I am a very complicated person. I made the last turn before we arrived at our destination and looked around to find a parking spot in the lot in front of Eddie's place. I soon found one and turned off the car. I unbuckled myself and stepped out of the car. I was just about the close the door when I realized that Eddie had still yet to move. I poked my head back through the doorway. "Are you coming, or are you going to stay in here for the rest of the day?" I asked.

I closed my door and started to make my way to the main doors. Once I entered the building I heard footsteps behind me. I waited for the elevator and saw Eddie by my side. I glanced over at his face; it still showed a hint of pain and anger. I stayed silent until we made it back up to his pent house.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking a seat on one of the many chairs in his living room. Eddie sat on the couch and grabbed his remote and turned the TV on. "Do you think that her nose is broken?" he asked suddenly. "What" I asked. I turned and looked at him, I then understood. "No, I didn't hit her hard enough for that, plus if I did she would have been crying." I added, looking at his face, waiting for a reply.

"Dang it."

* * *

For the past week Eddie has made no improvement. After the encounter with Chloe he became more distant and more high tempered, if that was even possible. This past week has been uneventful. Eddie hasn't had any meetings lately so he and I just spend most of the days at his house. He doesn't want to go out, and he is supposed to be working on some new material, but he has barely gotten himself out of his bed.

I stared into my reflection; the bags under my eyes have been increasing dramatically these past few days. I haven't had one moment to myself all week. I splashed water onto my face and rubbed both of my hands over my cheeks. I looked back up into the mirror and grabbed a towel off of the shelf on the other side of the bathroom. I dried my face and took a deep breath before I headed back out to the living room. I made my way around the corner and saw Eddie sitting watching a hockey game with a beer in his hand. I walked over to him and took the drink out of his right hand and walked away with it. "What the hell?" Eddie yelled.

I dumbed the drink down the kitchen sink. "You need to work." I stated loudly. I heard a groan from the other room. I made my way back out to him, he now laid on the couch with his back pressed against the black leather and his left arm hanging off of the side. "Come on." I stated. Eddie turned his head and looked at me. "No, I'm not doing anything, I can't." He replied.

"And why not?" I asked. There was an edge to my voice. I am so sick of this. I am so sick of him. I thought that I was going to be done with the assignment by now. But I'm not. And I still need to turn him into somewhat of a decent person. "I don't want to; I have nothing to write about anymore." He stated. "I used to write for her, now she's gone." That last part was barely above a whisper "What were those papers you gave to Jake earlier in the week, if they weren't songs?" I asked. "Nothing that I actually liked, they were crap, both he and I know it, and there is no way that they could ever be turned into a song." He admitted bitterly. "Well what did you do before you meet her?" I asked.

He rolled onto his side and looked at me then the ground. "I wrote because I wanted to, and my parents pushed me to, but now I don't want to. I don't want any of this." I looked at him, rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Really" I asked "You would give all of this up and for what?" I added. Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Privacy." He admitted. "What?" I asked. "I want to be able to go out in public and do whatever I feel like doing without the press breathing down my neck." He explained.

"So what?" I asked. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. He really doesn't understand how good he has it and how many people can't even dream of this lifestyle and now he wants to give it up because people like taking pictures of him? That's stupid and pointless. "You don't know how many people dream about having your life." I stated. "So let them have it." He yelled.

"I can't deal with this anymore." I stood up and walked to the door. "If you can't realize how lucky you are and how good you really have it, I can't help you. You need to want to move on, I can't force you, and no one can. Only you can put in the effort and turn your life around. If you want to have one girl come into your life and completely tear it apart, so be it. You are giving her all of the power, and you can't be man enough to even admit what happened. You need to accept it and move on. I can't do that for you. I have been trying to help you but all of my efforts have been completely wasted because all that you have done is sat on your ass and wallow in self-pity."

I opened the door and slammed it. I need to take a break. I got into my car and started to drive around, thinking. I shouldn't have stormed out like that; I looked at the clock and realized that I have been gone for an hour. I groaned and at the next stop light I made a U turn and headed back. I made my way back up the elevator and took a deep breath. I stopped in front of the front door. I heard something.

Music.

Eddie was playing again. I stayed where I was and listened. I didn't recognize the tune he was playing. It must be something new. Good for him, he finally did what he was supposed to do. I could tell that he was busy working, and I didn't want to interrupt. After all this was a huge improvement from three hours ago. I press my back to the wall and sat down. I want to enjoy this moment.

The first baby step to fixing him is complete.

Now to faze two.

All I need to do is make him forget about her.

Crap, this is going to be even harder than faze one.

* * *

Authors note:

So, I have been sitting on this chapter for a few days. I feel like its not my best and I might change if later on, But let me know what you think. I just feel like something is missing, and Im not sure what it is. Sorry about not posting in awhile, but now you kind of know why. Thank you the Lue2001 who read this chapter before I posted and helped me out! Also thanks to all who have commented, favorited, and followed this story and please keep doing so. I love reading them, they always make me smile and I get some ideas from them too! Thank you for spending you time reading my stories, and if you would like feel free to read my other stories too!

Dis clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line! :)

andbeyond


	5. Writing

I stood from the floor and opened the door. I must have been sitting there for a while and to me, from the lack of music escaping through the door, it seemed like Eddie was taking a break. I turned the knob, opened the door, and entered the room. I noticed the subject was siting on the couch running his fingers through his hair as he contemplated on writing something down, he tapped his pencil a few times and then continued to write. Once I closed the door his head snapped up, he looked at me for a few moments before focusing again on his writing. I walked in to the kitchen and glanced over at the time. Yeah, I should probably start cooking.

I walked back out to the living room and leaned over the ledge slightly and placed both of my hands on the ledge. "Hey what do you want for food?" I asked. He didn't look up from the page he just paused his pencil for a moment before he brought this head up slightly. "Um, I guess burgers sound good." He stated. I nodded once and made my way back to the kitchen.

In an hour the food was done and I brought it out to Eddie so that he wouldn't have to break his concentration. I placed the plate on the recently cleared off coffee table and went back to the kitchen to eat myself. I still didn't want me being there to annoy him, I don't want him to stop working because of me.

I finished eating and grabbed Eddie's plate from him. No mater how much I do here I feel like I'm waiting on him. "Hey Loren, can you run to the store and get some candy?" Eddie yelled from the living room, and I sighed loudly. "Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, running my hands through my hair. There was a brief silence for a moment before his voice rang through the silence. "Swedish fish, and sour patch please." Okay that's not too bad. "Alright." I stated and I walked out and grabbed my bag with my keys. "Hey since I'm going to be out already I'm going to grab a few more items for meals later." He just nodded and then we said our quick goodbyes, and I left him to work some more.

Crap. I don't know my way to like any stores at all, yeah, I should probably learn. Well now is as good of a time as any. I drove around for a few minutes until I found a grocery store. I walked into it and found the items which I required and this task took me about two hours. I swear that the people who run this stupid store. They have no since of organization what so ever. It might be a novel idea so have all whole refrigerator section in the same area, not spread over the whole entire freaking store. I can't understand how people can shop here. I left the store completely and utterly annoyed, something that should have taken an half of hour it took two hours. Now I'm pissed off and really want to punch something. On the drive back to Eddie's I had my music blaring, and I'm not ashamed that I sang, very loudly, along with it. I ignored all of the weird looks I got at stop lights and just enjoyed my self, it was something that I really haven't often the chance to do in a long time.

I took the bags and brought them into Eddie's place. Once I opened the door I walked to the kitchen, but before I did so I noticed that there was something missing.

Eddie.

I looked around in the kitchen as well and there was still no sight of him. I placed the bags on the counter tops and walked past the bathroom and saw him leaned against the back wall.

"Eddie, what on earth are you doing ?"

I squinted my eyes slight to make sure what I am seeing is what is actually occurring. I walked slowly over to him. He attempted to turn and face me but almost fell over so he placed his right hand on the wall to help support himself. I extended my arm out to help him. "I'm f-fine." he stuttered pushing my arm away from him, I could smell the toxic aroma escaping his mouth. Really? He is drunk? Great, I wasn't even gone for that long! What happened once I left?

"Alright, come on." I took Eddie by both of his hands and dragged him out of the bath room and headed back to the living room. I sat him down on the couch and he plopped over looking a the floor on the other side of the couch, and I watched him curiously. He stared at the floor for a few moments before he reached forward and grabbed something. I took a few steps to my left so I could see what he was doing, and once I did I saw a beer bottle in his hand once again.

Are you serious? I thought that I had gotten ride of all of those toxic drinks, but i guess that he found them. I attempted to rip the drink out of his hands, but he expected this and his grip tightened on the bottle. Alright, so this is how you want to do this? That's fine, we can make it difficult. Eddie suddenly sat up and went to the kitchen as fast as he possibly could with out completely falling over. I follows him and he went in the fridge and grabbed what is left of some of his drinks. I walked quickly over to him and grabbed them from behind his back.

He protested loudly, and grabbed my arm and yanked me back slightly. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Y-You can't take that." He stated. I rolled my eyes and tried to free myself from his grasp, this maneuver failed as his grasp grew tighter. "The hell I am!" I retorted, and tried to walk sharply away and he pulled me back to him. "Really?" I asked, and I pushed him back on the couch. "What happened when I left?" I asked. I received no answer of course. This doesn't make since. He was doing better, we made progress. So what changed?

Eddie attempted to sit up, but fell back onto the sofa. "Look at what this does to you." I gestured to the bottles. "Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life? Just to waste it all away?" I asked, and still no reply. Well I'm pretty sure that he wont recall any of this in the morning. I give up trying to talk to him when he is in this state. "Alright, lets take you up to your room." I placed the drinks on the table and leaned over and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up. Once he stood I placed his left arm around my shoulder and walked slowly up the steps.

I found his room quickly and helped him onto the bed. Eddie however failed to remove his arm from the back of my neck, so he pulled me down with him. I looked to my right and saw a disoriented Eddie trying to adjust him self and understand where he now is. I sat up, but as soon as I did so he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on him. I placed my hand down to catch me, however based on our position it had landed directly on his chest and the force which he used to pull me down also cause my face to become just and inch away from his. I attempted to pull away from him but with his other hand he grabbed my waist, trapping me basically on top of him. Well this isn't good and not to mention extremely awkward. Well at least he probably wont remember this, only I will, and I will never speak of it. "Okay, well I think that you have had enough of this." I stated and I pulled away from him once more and this time his grasp lightened and freed me, then I made my way to the door.

"Good night, Mr. Durann."

I'm going to have to spend the night, to make sure that he doesn't do something more idiotic. I walked back down the steps and grabbed the drinks off the coffee table, took them to the kitchen and dumped them all down the sink. Yeah, I would like to see what he is going to do about that. I headed over to the piano to pick up the scattered sheets of paper, which as I took a few steps closer I noticed that they contained lyrics. I want to know where his mind set was and the reasoning to his drinking. I flipped through some pages and stopped at one.

_I guess I just lost my girlfriend_

_I don't know where she went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay her rent _

_I've got a brand new attitude,_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

Well that's pleasant. At least he is getting his anger out in a productive way. I attempted to order the sheets and place them on the top of the grand piano. I walked over, sat on the couch, and ran my fingers through my hair. God. What am I going to do with him? The minute I feel like I can relax, he does something that takes him two steps back in getting on with a normal life. I buried my face in my hands, after a few moments I removed my hands and looked up. I noticed another piece of paper that fell beneath the piano bench, I made my why over to it, and placed in onto the pile but not before I glanced over it.

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a bitch so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

Wow, he took what I said to heart. Oh well by the looks of this it seems like Eddie has moved on from her, and that's progress, but it doesn't mean that she has moved on from him. I have to be prepared for her to pop into his life at the most unexpected moment. After all I know her type of people, and I know that she wont give up easily. Scratch that I know that no matter what she wont give up, she will have to loose him. That's fine, I always win anyways.

* * *

"Eddie, come on, we need to get going!" I exclaimed as I tapped my right foot against the floor. We need to head to the studio, to record one of his new songs. For the past three weeks I haven't been able to get Eddie out of the house for anything, but for once I was okay with it; considering that he was actually working. When Eddie worked, it made my work a ton less complicated. I still feel like I'm babysitting him though and even though his annoyance level has decreased dramatically since I have arrived, but we still have a long way to go.

Eddie never recalled that night from a few weeks ago, and I was just fine with that. The next morning all that he cared about was getting some Advil for his hangover, how he got to his room, and where his song was. After that night there has been this drive in him that I have never noticed before. It now seems like his work has turned into something more than just songs, it's like he is trying to prove something. I don't know what that is, but in a matter of time I will. He will tell me, after all that's what friends do, they tell each other things.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He stated as I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs, he then made his was over to his shiny grand piano and grabbed his song writing notebook. "Alright, let's go."

I opened the door and we made my way to my car. I knew this drive by heart now; there fore the GPS was no longer required. I tapped my hands on the wheel waiting for one of the lights to turn green. "So are you excited to record?" I asked and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Eddie turned and faced me slightly. "Yeah I guess, I think that it's going to be weird though considering that I haven't been in the studio for almost two years now." He stated.

"Well if it makes you feel better I have never been to one." I stated and I noticed and eye roll from him. "Well that is to be expected." He added.

I have been successful and after today when I head back to my hotel I have to call Jeremy and update him on the states of the subject. I do know that I have to be careful, I can't get attached because once I fix him I have to let him go completely, and never look back or make any contact with him. This wasn't my choice of course, but i really didn't mind, i understood where the company came from with this rule and I am somewhat thankful for it. Knowing that after I am finish with this assignment I will never be sent to him again and I wont have to deal with his egotistical personality ever again. However, hopefully once I leave he will have a different personality in general.

I turned my head to the right and looked at him. I can't help but feel a hint of proud ness by Eddie's progress, but I shouldn't be feeling this. I can't.

After all, this is just an assignment.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the wait, but as some of you may know, I have not been having a great time in the health department. I am slowly improving, which it good, but the only way for me to continue to is with rest, and a lot of it. So I apologize in advance for the late updates and the not so good chapters, and I believe that this is one of them. With this chapter, I just really wanted to get something out there for you guys because you are all totally amazing! I can't believe that I have received over fifty reviews on this story, that's crazy! I know that I have said this before, but they really do inspire me and I love reading them! Please favorite, follow and review if you wish, and let me know what you think about this chapter. Once I'm feeling better I'm going to reread this and change some stuff, because there are mistakes and just some other stuff too. So anyways, I will update my stories as much as I can, but they might not be for a while! And thank you for the get well wishes also! Love you all!

Dis Clamor: I don't own Hollywood Heights, the Characters, or Eddie's song (based off of So What by Pink) just this plot line!

andbeyond


	6. Dinner

Buzz.

My alarm went off once more and I groaned. I turned on to my left side groaning loudly. Another day of the same thing, with the same work and the same subject. I closed my eyes allowing my mind to wander.

I really have made a fair amount of progress with Eddie. He is not a total ass all the time. His career is beginning, once more, but this time it seems like he might just make this work. He has been channeling his feelings into his songs, which is a huge step, becasue apparent ally he hasn't t been working this much since before the breakup.

I noticed my surroundings going in and out of focus, And I gave into the darkness that was my exhaustion. Soon I was mindlessly drifting off into sleep once again. Welcoming it.

Buzz.

I groaned once more turned onto my opposite side and slammed my hand on top of the alarm clock stopping the increasingly annoying noise. I took a deep breath and sat up slowly. I stayed like this for a few moments until I realized I really needed to get up, so I slowly opened my eyes and it took in the view that I have seen for so long,that is my hotel room.

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair before I stood. I walked over to the small bathroom and rubbed my Thoroughly exhausted eyes. The bags, clearly apparent on my face, have only become darker with the increasing days of work. I Don't have to be as hands-on with Eddie Like I had to the first few weeks of this assignment. He's actually been growing into somewhat of a decent person, which is surprising. While My mind wandered I had already had finished my hair for the day.

I turned on my heel and walked over to my closet trying to decide what to wear today. After a few minutes I grabbed my black button down, short sleeve dress, and I put it on. I left the first few buttons undone and I fixed the collar. I decided what was missing was a black studded belt And my leather glove. After a few minutes of contemplating I decided some Big Silver circle earrings would go perfectly with my black and silver high-heeled shoes that I was planning to wear. And a few minutes later I was out the door headed to work.

The only reason my outfit is different today is because tonight. Have to go with Eddie to dinner for some congratulation dinner on him starting to get his life back. I don't know, it was Jake's idea, but It will get him out of the house and that's a good thing. Even though Eddie ha been improving with his career his social life Is a different story. When ever possible he demands he stays in side saying that it's better for him so he won't have to run into her or Paparazzi. Which I understand but for him to start living his life again he actually has to go out and start living a life. So hopefully tonight we will be able to get Eddie back out and I can make another step into his improvement which means I can receive a more thrilling assignment.

Once I arrived at Eddie's place I opened the door and let myself in. Eddie was sitting on the couch legs fully extended onto the coffee table relaxing back mindlessly flipping channels. His head shifted to my direction once I entered the room and he nodded, Acknowledging me.

I made my way into the kitchen and it decided I would start making both of us breakfast I personally was starving and wanted something to eat.

"Hey Eddie, what would you like?" I asked.

"Pancakes."

I sighed to my self. Again? This is been our breakfast for the past I don't even know how Many weeks.

"Why don I make us something else?"

"No!" He exclaimed with anger in his voice.

"Fine." I muttered, and began making pancakes once again.

This is the thing with Eddie. His manners have been increasing, thanks to my daily lectures, but he still has to have his way. I guess that is more to do with the rock star image he has been personifying for so long rather than his issues with other things. So Technically I really don't need to fix that, right?

Right.

Well maybe.

If I have to, that's going to be a problem.

Twenty minutes later breakfast was finished and we were eating. Eddie was now in a sulking mood, no doubt for my suggestion earlier, honestly his mood changes more than a teenage girl on her period. It's Ridiculous.

Surprisingly the rest of the day flew by, with Eddie working on his music and before I knew I I was telling h that of he didn't hurry up we were going to be late to his own dinner. So I sat on the couch and waited.

We were headed to a new restraunt that opened a few weeks ago. I have heard that's it's classy with live music entertaining the guests while they dine. It's sounds like a nice place to eat, but not some where I would choose myself. All of a sudden the door to the apartment burst open. I hopped off of the couch and before the intruder could open his mouth to speak I already was throwing a punch.

Okay in hindsight I probably should've asked why he was here instead of just deciding to punch him right away but the way came in, there was just something about it, and my reflexes just kicked in. The man before me looked up and was holding his cheek.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

I watched his expression turn from shock into confusion as he said "We'll right now I'm a lot more curious as to who you are." He raised one of his eyebrows and moved his head up and down slightly. Obviously checking me out.

"Tell me who you are, and what your doing here." I stated coolly.

He rolled his eyes, smirked then said "So Eager to get to the point, I was thinking we could play a game."

Okay that's it. Eddie will be down any second and I have no idea if this is a person who is on his do not see list. A mental breakdown right now would not be a good thing. "Well are we going to play or not?"

I smiled at him slightly, causing him to mimic me. "Not." I stated and before he could move I raised my right leg kicking him hard in the chest. Yeah, I really wish that I wasn't in a dress right now. Oh well, I then grabbed his forearm, pushed him back against the door, grabbed his shoulders bringing him closer to me so we were almost chest to chest then slammed him against the door, turned him sharply around one hundred and eighty degrees and through him on the floor.

He attempted to sit up but I sat on top of him, grabbed his arms and held them to his side. "This will be the last time I will ask nicely, who are you and what are you doing here? I then heard running footsteps coming down the steps. Crap. I probably should of done something that wasn't as Noisy.

"Loren, what's going on?" Eddie asked as he turned the corner he saw me and my predicament. He first looked at me and then the man I was on top of. His confusion soon turned in to realization.

"Ian?" He asked attempting to hold back his laughter.

I kept glancing back and forth between these two. "Mate, mind helping a friend out? Normally, I don't mind being in the position, but right now it's incredibly uncomfortable." He asked, somewhat laughing and Eddie exploded. I noticed that he has a very strong Australian accent, hmmm. I've never head Eddie really laugh like this before, This is good, yet kind of weird. I guess that this Ian person is not a threat.

Whoops.

I got off of him and Eddie reached down and helped him to a standing position. Eddie was still laughing as he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Hey Loren, Can you try not to kill my friends?"

"Friends? Wow, Mate, I'm hurt by that." Ian said lacing it with Sarcasm. "And to think I considered you as my best mate."

They laughed once more and them they did the weird man hug, slap back, thing that I had no I idea what to call it.

"Hey, be careful man. I think I'm going to be a little sore from your girl over there." He Gestured in my direction. "And I don't even know her name." He added.

"Oh sorry, Ian this is Loren. The agency sent her."

"Really? They sent her? Well that's a first."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes at their remarks about me.

"I forgot to tell you that Ian was coming to dinner with us tonight. Sorry." Eddie said with a somewhat guilty tone.

"Yeah I figured that much out. Thanks." I added dryly.

A few minutes later we were headed out of the door and to the Restaurant. I drove of course with Eddie and Ian in the back seat. It's official, i am a Chauffeur. great. Soon we pulled up at The Palm, located over in west hollywood. I have never been over here, but by the looks of everything, some very rich people must eat here, and that's saying something considering I have been hanging with a rock star the past few months.

On the drive Eddie seemed excited to be going out which was shocking, in and out if its self and when he said that he was looking forward to who ever was preforming it nearly cause my to slam on the breaks, it was so uncharastically happy for him. I was completely shocked. Maybe because Ian was there.

We went through the grand door, located jake and his wife already at the table and made out way over there. We all talked for a while before waiter came over and took our order. It was only when he left when I realized something felt wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't right here. At that moment I looked over at Eddie, his forehead was forming may creases, for a reason unknown. I followed his line of vision or the stage where there is an empty piano.

Shit.

There is no music, and that was the one reason why Eddie picked this place in the first place. This isn't good, not at all. I nervously glanced over to Eddie once more and watched him carefully. The present expression that had been on his face vanished, it was now anger. I thought about it for a moment, that's not what feels wrong though, so what is?

It may not be what I think is wrong, but it's what Eddie thinks it wrong. Great. I stood from the table and walked over to the hostess. She stood tall in here five inch pumps, and her dark brown hair flowed Perfectly around her shoulders.

"Excuse me, but where is the live music?" I asked. She glanced up at me. "I'm sorry miss, but the Musician was in an accident and will not be able to preform tonight."

"Alright, thank you." I walked away and back to the table. Shit this isn't good. This is not good at all.

"So what's going on?" Ian asked. I looked over and sighed.

"The musicians were in an accident, they can't make it tonight."

"Well that's too bad." Jake said.

"What the hell?" Eddie asked. "If they say that they have live music every night, they might, I don't know, actually have live music. Those lying bastards."

"Eddie, it's okay it's-" I began.

"You know, it's not okay. I can't even tell how much it annoys me, when this shit happens." Eddie added.

I looked around the room and noticed that other guests gazes were on our table. Watching us carefully, and whispering. I don't understand why people do this, and I never have. Like really, we can see you. We're not stupid, so just wait until, I don't know, when were not in the same freaking room as you. I know that if Eddie has a fit now it won't be good for his image. Jake and him have been working hard on making sure that the public knows that he is okay and not have any more issues and all. So once again a break down is not an option, so I have to do something.

I stood from the table and walked over to the stage. I could hear that my table fell silent and I could feel their, and everyone else's gaze on me. I sat down at the piano, and began playing.

Eddie wanted music, so that's what I'm doing. I'm doing this for him, but soon I forgot that fact, and was just lost in my music.

Oh how I've missed doing this.

Playing.

* * *

Author's note:

Happy Fourth of July!

Okay, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stores. My life has gotten so crazy with nannying and dancing. Then of course my best friend had to get me addicted to the book series, a house of night, and I can't stop reading them. Like really if you haven't read them, do! That are amazing! Ah! Okay any way, back to the point. I am really going to try to do better about updating, but I have a ton of dance coming up, like always. So once again I will try to do my best!

Thank you all for waiting, I appreciate it! And once again I know that there are mistakes and that this isn't my best work, but you guys deserved something, so here it is. I'll fix stuff later and all, but please tell me what you think and if you want me to add anything. Thanks. Please favorite and follow! Also reviews are very nice and they let me know bat you all still like where I am taking this story!

Any ideas or preferences as to what you want Loren to play?

Well thanks for reading, and until next time!

Dis Clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


End file.
